


Road to Redemption

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky calls Steve on his shit, FireWitch brotp, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, IronHawk brotp, Loki respects Tony, Natasha has many regrets, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Team, Sam gives Tony therapy, Steve is an Asshole, Team Cap learns the truth, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Wanda learns about Obadiah Stane, WinterIron friendship, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Tony never left Siberia, his niece and T'challa find him and bring his to Wakanda. The team learn some truths - Steve doesn't understand why everyone hates him.





	Road to Redemption

The Wakandan palace was quiet for the first time since the rogues had taken up residence, T’Challa would never admit to being uncomfortable in their presence but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. Currently he was sat in one of the lounges with them too busy focussing on ignoring their remarks of their former teammate to notice his sister stood in the doorway.

“Brother, you have a visitor.” T’Challa stood immediately and turned his attention to the teen stood beside her.

“May I ask what brought you here?” He asked, well aware that his _‘guests’_ were listening to the conversation. He could tell that the teen knew they were paying attention but she didn’t seem to mind. To his surprise the girl bowed politely before speaking.

“I am honoured to meet you, your highness. I only wish it was under better circumstances.” T’Challa motioned for her to take a seat and watched as she walked in a controlled manner to a seat facing him and the rogues.

“It would probably be easier if you knew my name.”

“In that case, I insist you call me by mine.” The girl nodded with a polite smile.

“Very well T’Challa. My name is Leah Stark.” Neither of them paid any attention to the way the rogues stiffened.

“It is nice to meet you Leah.” The King nodded respectfully, something told him it would be in his best interest to remain on the girl’s good side.

“I wish to ask for your help, you have full rights to refuse.” T’Challa frowned; the request must be serious if she chose to seek his help over her country’s government.

“Go on.”

“A month ago – my uncle – you know him as Tony Stark, went to Siberia yet he has not returned.” T’Challa could feel his concern growing; the Captain had assured him that Stark would be fine.

“As you know, there are rules regarding passing through country borders, but the only other people who are willing to help me find him, well, they do not have a high enough rank to cover a last minute trip.”

“So you wish to use my title as King?” The girl winced but held his gaze.

“Normally I would hate myself for resorting to such a method, but I’m afraid I’m quite desperate.” The King could understand the need to find ones family but he wanted to be sure that this wasn’t a trap.

“What of the rest of your family?” He watched as sorrow took root in her eyes.

“I have no other family to speak of.” His heart clenched in sympathy, he very rarely spoke to people who were this close to becoming orphans.

“I am truly sorry to hear that, though I must ask one final question.” He saw in her expression that she expected to be turned down.

“What makes you think that he is still alive?” His heart clenched again at the sad chuckle that escaped her.

“He’s a Stark, we don’t die easily. The point is, whether he is alive or not, I still need to bring him home.” It was rare to hear such determination from someone who was close to losing everything, with barely another thought the King stood and motioned to the door.

“Lead the way.” He felt a smile pulling at his mouth as the girl attempted not to hug him.


End file.
